What ever you want I don't know a good name
by VivaNewVegas
Summary: Chapter 1, redone.  Good summary inside, I'm redoing all the chapters.
1. Events

OK, so, I've rewritten the whole story, and this is chapter one, I'm finishing up the other chapters, so until then, this is what you get. I've changed a few things around, but, here is a basic overlay of current events.

Roy is still Colonel, Ed's Lt. Colonel, Al is Major, and everyone else is still in their canon rank. Fuhrer Bradley is still in command, but there is no grand plan to kill the country. The Dante plot still happened, but Bradley was not a Homunculi. Think out the details yourself.

Now, the original plot of the story was Al died, Ed made a deal with Truth, got death alchemy, the art of killing from a distance, maybe enlisting Homunculi powers. Ed and Riza in a relationship, that's not really going to change.

Here's what in fact is happening. Al get's kidnapped, Ed makes his deal, maybe a bit differently, and goes on his murderous rampage. Al lives, and for protection, and fulfilling a debt Bradley owes, Ed's being sent for Harry's protection. Al's going with him, but only because Ed and Al have some wanted bounty set by underground people who don't like the 'Hero of the people' act. That's also why their going. For the most part, Al's going to be bedridden for a while, refusing magical cures because of the lack of belief that this can ignore the laws of equivalency, and because teacher instilled never to treat a wound with anything other than natural means of cure, besides bandages, and necessary medical stuff.

He'll start to play a roll later, but we might have resentment. I've decided to forgo an Ed/Riza relationship to the extent it was, but it's still there. And I have to agree with a reviewer, I later thought it was a bad part.

Moving on, let's get the ball rolling.

On with the story.

Edward Elric.

He and his brother were the last of the family line, and furthermore, the last of an advanced civilization that died a long time ago. His mother died of sickness and grief, while their 'father' abandoned them, leaving them to fend for themselves.

Right now, he was racing along the street, intent on finding his brother.

Alphonse had been kidnapped a week ago, being held hostage for ransom. The ransom was the Fullmetal Alchemist, or his corpse.

Ed, turning a corner, was in front of a giant warehouse where Al was supposedly being held. He ran up to a side wall and clapped his hands, pressing them to it. He started to pull a Scar, stopping at the second step of alchemy, blowing it up and leaving a very large hole.

"AL! WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Ed, racing into the building.

"BROTHER!" shouted a voice, slightly hoarse from screaming.

Ed followed the source of the voice, arriving in a large room. At the end, was his brother. The sight that was there made Ed's blood run cold, while at the same time, threaten to burn his flesh.

Al was lying at the far end of the room, lying in a puddle of blood. The blood was flowing slightly from his stump of a left arm.

_Those bastards cut his arm off. I'll kill them._ That was the only thought that ran through Ed's mind as he ran towards his brother.

As he got to the center of the room, black and purple light lit up the room. Ed stared in horror as he realized he ran right into the middle of a transmutation circle, drawn on the grey floor with slightly darker chalk. The low light of the large room made the circle invisible unless you were looking for it.

As the light filled the room, Al stared in horror through his hazy vision as the black hands grabbed his brother and pulled his screaming form into the giant eye beneath him.

Al stared, seeing the light disappear and the figures of the people who had captured him and cut his arm off stepped out from behind boxes.

"Well then, I guess that means we've killed him, hey boys?" exclaimed the leader, earning a few cheers from his comrades.

Ed found himself standing in the white void, the great set of grey doors floating impassively before him.

"_Edward, so good of you to come."_ Ed turned around and saw the figure of Truth. "Truth, can't say I'm pleased to see you," was the terse reply from the blond. Truth frowned.

"_Well, I'm sad to say this isn't your time to die, in fact, you weren't supposed to be here for another long while, but, it does give me a chance to give you a choice."_

"What kind of choice?"

"_Easy, either the gate steals you, you brother probably dies, world mourns, then I pull you out when I need you. Or, you work for me. You get to go back, save your brother, punish those who hurt him, yada yada, but, when I speak to you, you have to listen to me."_

Ed was wary. He knew Truth could be deceitful, manipulating people to the extent that it made Mustang make novices look like pros at manipulating.

"What's the catch?" asked Ed, glaring at the smoky figure.

"_No catch."_ Truth snapped his 'fingers,' causing the gate to open, black hands spilling out for him. Ed screamed profanities, but mostly because they always felt weird. He would do as Truth wanted, as long as his brother was safe.

The leader of the group, a tall figure in a black trench coat, walked towards Al. "Well, I guess we'll just have to mop up loose ends then, can't have you knowing what I look like, can I?" he asked, an evil grin on his face. Al tried to back up, but the blood loss made him dizzy, causing him to slump back down. The leader kept grinning while he pulled out a knife.

Purple light filled the room, bathing the figures of the occupants of the room in the black and purple glow.

The black hands rose out of the ground, carrying a figure in a red coat. They deposited him on his feet before retracting into the earth.

"Well, I guess that plan didn't work so well, did it? Guess we'll just have to kill him the old fashioned way, huh boys?" laughed the leader, earning evil chuckles from the thugs.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I won't be the one dying today." The voice that came from Edward was chilling to the bone, promising death. Before any of the thugs could speak, smoky tentrils extended from Ed's feet, slowly making their way for each person.

By this point Al was unconscious, the blood loss weakening his body, so he didn't see what was happening.

Colonel Roy Mustang was outside the warehouse, a squad of men behind him. Hey had the exits covered and were preparing to storm the building.

"Sir, it's confirmed that Fullmetal and Soul are inside the building, possibly held hostage." Roy turned to the young sergeant. "Good, make sure everything is covered before we storm." The soldier was about to salute when screaming was heard from the building. It was screams of fear, ones that sent chills through the ranks of men.

One saw movement from behind glass on the third floor. "Movement third floor, center window!" shouted a soldier. The men trained their guns, failing to block out the screams. The object turned out to be a man. Before an order was given, the man launched himself out of the window, intent on getting away from the building.

The soldiers were about to react when a smoky hand flew out of the broken window and grabbed the man in mid air, pulling him back in.

The 30 or so soldiers paled, seeing the look of fear on the man's face, right before he disappeared.

Shortly, the screaming stopped, leaving an eerie silence in the air. "Movement! Front door!" shouted another man, everyone training guns on the door.

Out walked Ed, carrying Al sans left arm, his red coat wrapped around the stump to avoid any bleeding.

_**3 hours later**_

Ed sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news on his brother. Mustang decided he should ask what happened.

"Edward? Can you hear me?" To his credit, Ed acknowledged Roy's presence, but not much else.

"Ed, what happened? All we heard and saw was screaming and a black hand. What happened in there?"

"_Don't tell him anything, lie."_ Ed didn't jump at the voice of Truth, instead doing as it told.

"I can't remember, I remember blowing the wall open, then walking out with Al in my arms, but that's it." Roy frowned. He suspected Ed of knowing what happened, but maybe it was like when he transmuted his mother, some things should be left unsaid to everyone.

"Well, if that's the case, then I hope you remember what happened soon." The meaning was clear. _When you feel like talking about it, come to me. _

A messenger ran up to the Colonel, bursting through the entrance. "Colonel, message from the Fuhrer!" the man saluted while handing Mustang the letter. Roy took it and dismissed the private, reading the letter.

Concern spread across his face, turning into shock. "Bastard, what's wrong?" asked Ed somewhat distantly.

"The Fuhrer has discovered some startling information, it would appear you and your brother have a bounty on your heads."

Ed looked up in amusement. "It can't be that much." Roy handed him the paper. "Jeez, I didn't know there could be that many zeros in a number," he muttered, shocked at the number.

"Yes, well, this has caused the Fuhrer to want to speak to you and Soul about the matter, apparently he has arranged some protection and a mission. He's coming by later today when Soul is out of recovery." At that moment, a nurse walked out of the emergency treatment and called a name. "Edward Elric?" she asked, looking around. Ed jumped up.

"Yeh, that's me."

"Please come with me, you brother is asking for you," was all she said. Roy was about to follow, but she stepped in front of him and gave him a glare. "Only family members may see him right now, he's very weak."

"I'm his superior officer-"

"I don't care if you're the damn Fuhrer, you can't see him, only family." Roy backed up, slightly scared.

Ed followed the nurse, who was giving the Colonel evil glares.

The nurse led Ed down the hall, through a door, up a set of stairs, and down another hall before coming to a door with 4 guards, two beside the door, with another two across the hall facing the door. Ed was a bit confused at the amount of protection Al had.

"He's in here, I'll be back later." She opened the door for Ed, where a pale but grinning Al lay. "Brother!" he breathed, still suffering from blood loss despite the blood transfusion happening.

"Hey Al, how you doing?" asked Ed, walking over and sitting down in a chair next to the bed. To this, Al weakly pointed to his left arm, or lack of. Ed cringed, remembering.

"Does it hurt?" asked Ed, slightly worried.

"Not that much, they gave me some pain medication, so it doesn't hurt that bad. But I suppose you know the feeling, right?" he joked. Ed smiled. If Al was making jokes about his arm, then he had to be feeling well.

"Bah, don't you worry, when you're well enough to travel, we'll head over to Risembool and get you set up with a Rockball arm, just like me!" exclaimed Ed, raising his right arm. Al was going to respond when The door opened, revealing the figure of Fuhrer Bradley.

"Sir!" saluted Ed, standing up.

"At ease Fullmetal, you don't need to salute after an ordeal like that. I'm actually here on business."

"Oh yeh, Mustang said you wanted to combine protection and a mission because of those bounties on our heads." At this, Al stared at Ed and Bradley, curious at what they meant.

"Oh, Yes, Soul, you didn't know. We just found out there is a price on your heads in the underground community. It's a fairly large number." Al looked to Ed, who nodded slowly.

"For this reason, I've decided to call in a favour from a friend who owes me, and he said he had a job that you could do Fullmetal."

"And what sort of job?" asked Ed, intrigued.

"It's mostly just guard duty of a person of interest. You'll be masquerading as an exchange student at a school, protecting a student who is less than loved by some people. Your job is to protect him, make sure he's safe for a year. That's it. Soul will accompany you, but will be in their hospital. When he deems it ok, we can send your automail mechanic to fit you out. This school just so happens to not exist on any map. That's you assignment, it will be about a year long." Ed and Al looked at each other.

"I think that's a good idea. What do you think Brother?" Ed was thinking. "Do you think we could talk to a school representative?"

Bradley smiled. "I thought you would say that, so I invited my friend here to explain. Do understand, you will be going anyways, but it's your choice to accept the job." Ed nodded, and quite possibly the strangest man walked in.

He had half moon spectacles, a tall pointed hat, a beard that went down to his waist, and was clothed in starry blue robes.

"Is that a quilt?" asked Al, earning a couple of suppressed laughs from Ed and Bradley.

"No, it's robes, a regular clothing for magical people." Ed stopped laughing. Al didn't laugh.

"Magic? As in, wave a stick about and pull a rabbit out of a hat?" asked Ed, giving a disbelieving look. The old man smiled, pulled out a stick, and waved it while muttering some language.

The chair floated.

"Ah... Magic." Ed and Al stared at the chair. "And you want us to stay at our school? For safety?" asked Ed, sceptically.

"Yes, and just for reference, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wiziardry."

"Alright, I guess we don't have a choice. I'll take the assignment just for something to do. Don't expect me to play along with the whole magic exists thing though, that will take some convincing." Bradley nodded. "Ok then, now, I've called your automail mechanic so she can assess your condition. It would be good to get you back into work," he said, that ever cheerful smile on his face.

[A.N.] there you have it, chapter 1 redone! Hey, I rhymed, self five! Anywho, as you can see, there's a few changes, mostly being Al lived, but he needs an arm. Haha! I never liked that part. I hope you enjoy the story, and there will be a rewrite possibly every other day, but there will be about a week where nothing will happen with my account in about 4 days, family vacation.

Hope you all are having a good summer, and props to my Ukranian reader!


	2. The World Cup

And chapter two of the remake of Whatever you want I don't know a good name. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I did. Please submit any reviews about the new chapters, new plot, yada yada yada.

And, here is the second chapter, enjoy.

On with the story.

* * *

><p>Ed was in the hospital, drinking some coffee. His brother was in surgery for automail, and had been for a while.<p>

"So, when does his surgery start?" asked Bradley. He had taken to hanging around the Brothers because his sword skills could put a samurai to shame.

"It started 3 hours ago." At this, Bradley's face paled a bit, amazed at the amount of pain he must be going through and keeping silent. "Ahh."

Ed was drinking his coffee. If you listened, you could hear grunts and moans of pain on the other side of the wall.

The small noises stopped, causing Ed to raise his head. Winry walked out after a bit. "Well, I attatched the nerves, so after it heals, we can attach the arm. You can go and see him, but he's asleep." Ed nodded and entered the room.

Al was on the bed, covered in a light sheen of sweat covering his face. Ed grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off.

He could see the port poking out of the blanket, the metal plates covering half his chest. Bradley walked in.

"Well, Dumbledore is prepared to take you and your brother when Soul can be moved."

"That will be tomorrow after he gets his arm attached. Then we can go with Dumbledore."

"Alright, I'll leave you with your brother for now." Bradley walked out, leaving Ed and his sleeping brother.

It just so happened Dumbledore walked in. "Ahh, Edward, I have a proposition for you," he began.

"And that is?"

"I'm going to Diagon Alley for some errands and was wondering if you would join me for your school shopping to get it out of the way. Your government has supplied you with appropriate money for anything you need." Ed thought about it. Al wouldn't wake up for a while, so it probably wouldn't be that bad.

"Sure, how long will it take?"

"I wouldn't know, it would depend on the amount of people in the street, but at most maybe two hours." Ed nodded while he spoke.

"Alright, let's go then, I'll get something for Al while we're there."

"Good, take my arm." Ed looked at him. "It's how Wizards move around." Ed nodded, but hesitantly. He grabbed his arm lightly, before quit possibly the most nauseating feeling occurred. It was like being squeezed through a half inch diameter tube and being conformed to fit.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in what looked like the wizarding cosplay event of the year.

"This is Diagon Alley, the main shopping center for Europe. Here's the money your government has supplied, there is a note on the currency exchange inside the bag. Have fun, and I'll meet you here in 2 hours, we'll see how far you got in your shopping." With that, he disappeared with a crack, leaving Ed holding small bag with gold coins.

Looking in the bag, he found a piece of paper detailing the currency, and another detailing what he had to buy. He looked at the list until he came to school uniform.

Robes. There was no way in hell he was going to wear a uniform, let along quilts.

_Well, at least I won't have to worry about you looking stupid._

"Shut it, last thing I need is you interrupting me."

_Meh, like I care. Point is you're not going to wear a uniform, let along those robes. Just wear your normal outfit._

For once, Ed didn't feel like strangling Truth.

"Alright, first I'll need some bag or something." Ed decided to go check out a luggage store that had some interesting stuff. _Trunks? Why the hell would I get a trunk, it's as bulky as Armour Al. _After a few minutes of searching, Ed came across some bags that you could sling over your shoulder. (Think messenger bag.) It was black with white trim and a silver clasp that looked magnetic. There was an identical one beside it advertising it to be bigger on the inside.

10 minutes later Ed walked out of the store with his bigger on the inside bag. He shopped around for a while, picking out books and cauldrons. Eventually, he had two things to buy.

"A wand and some sort of animal. Let's get the wand," thought Ed aloud.

Stepping into the store named 'Ollivander Wands,' he looked around. It was dark, all wood flooring, and shelves and shelves of small thin boxes everywhere.

"Hello!" exclaimed a voice to his left.

Now, since this recent development involving a hit on the Elric brothers, Edward had taken to hiding various sharp objects on him in case he wasn't able to transmute his arm fast enough.

This includes a combat knife in the sleeve of his left arm.

Hearing the voice and acting on instinct, Ed whipped around, the knife dislodging because of the force, and catching the handle. When he looked, the knife point was about an inch away from the man's throat.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I own the shop." Ed sweat dropped and put the knife away. "Yeh, sorry about that. I'm not very well liked by some criminals, so it's for my protection. Anywho, I'm here to buy my wand?"

"Ahh Yes! A wand! Is it your first?" asked the man. Ed assumed he was Ollivander.

"Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts for a year, exchange trip."

"Ahh, sounds fun. Alright, I'll just ask a few question to help pick out a wand. First, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a state Alchemist, work with the military, besides that I can't tell you much."

"Ahh, and Alchemist, that narrows it down significantly. I'll be right back." Ollivander vanished into his endless stacks of shelves, probably holding wands, before returning with a few more square like boxes.

"Alchemists use a power that is a derivative of magic. We wand makers find it easier to make a channel for alchemists out of gloves instead of wood. Don't get me wrong, you can still do the magic everyone else can do, but it channels the energy better. Try these on." The man handed Ed a pair of brown gloves, made from some leather.

"These just let me see the reaction, then I can narrow it down further." Ed slipped the gloves on, feeling a little bit of a tingle, kind of when he did a transmutation.

"Just point to something and think about transmuting it." Ed shrugged and pointed his gloved hand at the floor. There was a small explosion. "Well, that changes thing a bit," was all he muttered. He grabbed the gloves and unopened boxes.

20 pairs of gloves later and a destroyed shop, Olivander was tearing his hair out. "THERE IS ALWAYS A PAIR OF GLOVES OR WAND FOR EVERYONE!" He paused in his rant, an idea coming to him. "Tell me Mr. Elric, have you seen the truth?" he asked, a curious look in his eyes. Ed froze. "How do-"

"-I know about that? All wand makers who make Alchemy gloves know about the Gate. But only us. I wish you had told me that sooner." He vanished behind the remains of his shelving network, appearing with a rather ornate box. The most identifying feature was the set of double doors, looking like the gate of truth.

"These arrived on my counter years ago. I don't know why, but they said to give them to a person who had seen the truth. I hope they work. Try them on."

Ed opened the box, revealing the set of gloves.

No, closer inspection revealed they were a light gauntlet. The fabric was heavier, with black metal plates on various patches that would protect the hand from everyday use. They went up the arm a fair distance, ending just below the elbow. Along there was the same black metal, slightly thicker than before. It shined with an invisible light.

_Yes, take those. I always wondered where those went._

"I'll take them."

"Finally! Alright, that'll be 12 galleons." Ed paid the slightly crazy shop keeper before putting them on.

The second they were both on he felt a huge rush of power cascade across his nerves and automail wiring. It was like the nerves being hit with a buzzer, giving him a small high. As soon as it started, it dulled to a low thrum.

_Well, I guess you're stuck with them then, aren't you?_

Ed ignored Truth, marvelling at the gauntlets.

"Alright, last thing, I need some sort of pet. Toad, Owl or Cat." Cat. Ed did say he was going to get something for Al. He could get an owl for himself and a cat for Al.

Looking around, he saw two stores. An owl emporium, and an animal shop. First stop, the animal shop.

10 minutes later he walked out with a nice grey cat with gold eyes. "I'll let Al name you," cooed Ed, petting the cat through the cage. The cat purred in appreciation.

"Now, onto the owl shop." Ed stepped inside to the owl shop to a chaotic symphony of hoots that threatened to make him deaf.

"Ahh, looking for an owl are you?"

Ed spun around to see an old women wearing what could be described as an owl suit. It was thick leather, spotted with owl shit.

"Yes, nothing special, just a plain owl."

"Ahh, well then, the selection process is easy, just walk around and when one of the owls gives you a look that stares into your very soul, pet it. If it doesn't bite, then that owl will probably like you better." Ed shrugged and strolled around the stoor, passing probably a few hundred owls. None did the 'stare into your soul' thing. Hell, most of them stayed in the far end of their cage. The shop keeper was intrigued at this development.

"Weird, that's never happened before. Perhaps farther in there might be a few of the more temperamental owls that work."

"Temperamental?"

"Yes, owls have personalities that either bond or clash with people. The store arranges owls from easiest to bond to the harder temperamental owls in the back. It's an easy system, so maybe they will work better with you." Ed shrugged and continued further into the shop. The owls reacted the same, backing away and refusing to meet his eyes.

"Weird, I was sure that if we got further in we'd find an owl. Oh well, let's keep going." They continued in further, the stench of owl getting worse. They passed a larger cage, Ed not really paying attention when he heard a small clank. Turning, he looked into the eyes of a bird.

They were a deep black, holding unfathomable depth. Those eyes stared into his soul. Surprisingly, they didn't flinch at the stuff floating around in it.

"Oh, well, that's interesting," remarked the lady.

"What?" asked Ed, still looking at the eyes.

"That's a Phoenix, very rare, it's been there for a very long time, never once found an owner, but judging by the look it's giving you I'd say you two might have been drinking buddies in a past life."

"What makes this Phoenix so hard to sell?" asked Ed.

"Well, for starters, it's nickname is 'El Chubecabra' because he's really mean to most people. He's been here so long nobody really knows what his name is, so I'm going to assume you can name it." Ed opened the cage and pet the birds head. It didn't bite him, but moved its head under his hand.

"Well, looks like Chubecabra likes you! Since he's been here for a while and he's a Phoenix, I'll let you have him for free. He's really a drain on our budget anyways. Plus, if he chose you, then I highly doubt that we'll sell him."

"Alright, I'll take him, but I'm naming him..."

_Chewie. Name him Chewie._

"_Where did you get that name?"_

_It is his name. Someone used the El Chubecabra because it sounded the same apparently._

"Chewie. Chewie the Phoenix."

"Nice name, and don't worry about taking him home, he'll follow you periodically." Ed nodded, thanking the lady. Stepping outside, he took a look around, left hand clenching in the glove. He noticed it felt smooth on the inside, but was tight on his hand.

"Ahh, Mr. Elric, it would appear that you are done the shopping?" Ed turned around to see the aging figure of Dumbledore.

"Yeh, I got everything but the robes. For reference, I'm not wearing the robes. I'll wear something black to help fit in." Dumbledore looked at Ed, an amused expression on his face.

"Well, as long as the color is the same, I'll talk it over with the staff and let them know your view. Shall we head back to your brother? Then we can go someplace safe for the time being." The old wizard grabbed Ed's arm and disappeared with a crack.

They appeared in Central hospital, just inside Al's room, the guard detail now acquainted with the cracks.

"Brother!" exclaimed Al.

"Al! How are you?"

"I'm good, The arm is going to be plugged in later. Fuhrer said you when to go shopping in the wizard world?"

"Yeh, I had to get the school supplies. I also got you a present!" Ed pulled out the cage with the cat and set it on the end. He opened the door, letting the cat out.

"Brother! You got me a cat!" cheered Al, holding out his right arm to pet it. The small cat approached hesitantly, before sitting down on his lap.

"What's his name?" asked Al, petting the purring animal.

"I'm letting you choose the name, mostly cause he's yours."

As pet the cat for a few minutes, before deciding. "I'm going to name him Ben. He looks like a Ben."

"That's a nice name!" At that point, Winry walked in with a metallic left arm. "Al, I have your arm ready, once it's in Ed can start teaching you the rehabilitation moves." Al nodded. "Ed, want to give me a hand here?"

"Sure." Ed walked over atnd helped position the arm. "OK Al, we're going to plug in your arm, just try not to thrash about. Ed's going to hold your shoulders down while I plug it in." Al nodded and Ed held his brother's arms down. Ben, sensing trouble, dived back into the cage.

"1... 2... 3... NOW!" With a shove, Winry plugged the arm into the port, causing Al to grunt in pain with a few tears.

"You alright Al?"

"Yeh, I'm ok, just hurts."

"Well, I've got to head back home, there's a lot of people needing automail checkups. Have fun!" Winry left the room, leaving Ed to help Al with rehabilitating his new limb.

"Well then, since that's done, shall we head to a safer location?" asked Dumbledore in his cheerful voice.

"Yeh, sure, let's get Al into some clothes then we can go." Al got up somewhat shakily and, with Ed's help, got dressed in some plain clothes. It was just a standard brown pants and long sleeved white shirt. For his benefit, he was wearing gloves over his automail, although a limp arm would attract a few stares.

"Ok then, let's go!" exclaimed Al. Dumbledore smiled and put two hands on Ed and Al respectively, vanishing with a crack.

The trio appeared in the middle of a forest with no identifiable landmark. "We're here, just a bit of walking till we reach our destination. We can't Apperate within school grounds due to some fortifications, so we have to Apperate a distance away." At once, he set out in a seemingly random direction, but apparently it wasn't so random to him.

Ed and Al followed, Al admiring the nature, Ed inspecting his gloves. "Brother, did you have to get a wand?" asked Al, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeh, the wand dude said because I've grown up using alchemy, trying to channel the energy through a wand could be... destructive. Alchemy is a derivative of magic, so an entirely different focus is needed. The gloves let me use magic and alchemy without anything going wrong," explained Ed.

"Ahh, so the wand would just end badly, but gloves let you use the magic. Cool." The conversation ended when they emerged out of the wooded area, opening up onto a giant clearing before a gigantic castle on the edge of a lake. It had many buildings, towers and walls.

"Wow, big enough?" remarked Ed, earning a scold from Al. "Brother, don't be mean."

"It's quite alright, most first years say that," cut in the old wizard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I AM NOT SHORT I COULD NOT DIE IN CEMENT BECAUSE I FELL IN AND SUNK TO UNIMANGINABLE DEPTHS COMAPRED TO MY SIZE!" screamed Ed, earning a startled look from Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry but my brother has issues with his height."

"Ahh, not to worry, I'm not putting you in the first year. You're going into 4th year with your assignment." Ed calmed down and began to walk the distance with Dumbledore and Al, heading for the castle.

"So, who is this my assignment?" asked Ed.

"He's a student named Harry Potter going into 4th year. His claim to fame is killing the dark lord at 15 months old. It was a rebound of the killing curse. It harmed the dark lord greatly, but he still lived. Harry is now know as the boy who lived. I'm afraid this year I feel as though something may happen to young Harry, so it's nice that you could come here to protect him." Ed nodded, accepting this.

"So, is there anything happening this year I should be aware of?" asked Ed. They were nearing the front of the castle. Al was looking tired, but that was just the cost of attaching the limb.

"Why yes, we're hosting an international wizarding event this year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It's when a portion of students from two schools stay at one school and host a trio of events. The winner is given a large amount of money, endless fame and a very nice plaque on the wall. It hasn't been hosted in a while because of the mortality rate, but this year we've changed the rules and challenges a bit. Young Harry won't be able to participate because of his age, but it's the most noteworthy event going on this year."

"Ahh, ok. As long as he isn't participating then it should make my job easier." They were at the front door of the school. With a flick of his wand the giant door opened, revealing a giant hallway lit with torches along the wall.

"Well, it's a tad dramatic, but not too much. Where to?"

"First we'll get your brother set up with a room in the castle, then we'll get your dorm set up, finally, since there's only a week left, we'll set you up in the Burrow with Harry and his friends, that way you can get acquainted with him."

"Sounds like a plan. Where can Al stay, it has to have a good deal of room for rehabilitation needs."

"Of course, this way." Dumbledore lead the brothers down the hall, up countless sets of moving stairs and onto a wing of the school that had a distinct red/gold themed design. It wasn't too clear from the regular hallways, but the walls and tapestries definitely displayed these two colors more than usual.

"Here we are! The secret VIP hidden guest room of Godric Gryffindor!" Ed and Al were looking at a painting of a field.

"And... He hides behind the painting?"

"No, there is a room behind the painting, it was the bedroom of one of the school's founders. It's been hidden because it's got quite a soft bed and a few of the students would kill for it. There is a password on it, all you do is put a hand on the door and say a password and it will open. For added security, I would advice using your metal hand, I'm fairly confident that no other member of the student body has a metal appendage." The logic was infallible.

"So what's the password?" asked Al, holding his metal hand up with his flesh one. He was able to twitch his metal pinkie.

"Lemon drops. I cast a spell that makes it sync to the next hand on it." Al shrugged and pressed his metal hand on the frame of the painting. "Lemon drops."

It swung open, some dust in the crack between the wall and painting flaking off. Al popped his head in.

"Damn, this room isn't extravagantly done at all, is it?" he asked sarcastically. Ed popped his head in.

There was more red and gold than you could shake a stick at. The floor was red shag carpet, the walls were a mix of the two, gold lions on red backgrounds were everywhere, there was a set of windows that was more or less floor to ceiling and wall to wall across one side of the room. The bed looked to be about 2 feet thick, with the sheets looking like it took a fair amount of birds to make.

"Wow, that's kinda... eye hurting," remarked Ed. "Yes, I'm afraid the founder had a bit of a thing with red and gold. The other founders had their color fetishes. Incidentally, those fetishes are the house colors."

"Alright, since we've gotten Al's room set up, let's get my dorm set up and we'll go over to this Burrow." Dumbledore nodded while Al sat down on the new bed, his cat jumping out from under his overcoat and picking a spot on the pillow.

"K Al, I'll see you in a week, make sure you're exercising your new limb!"

"By brother!" The painting closed, leaving Al to his devices.

"Well then, let's get to where you will be staying for the year. You shall stay in the same dorm as Harry and his friends. It's near the top of the tower." While he spoke they both approached a painting of an extremely fat women.

"Fiddlesticks," announced the wizard, causing the woman to smile and open the painting, revealing a large room. "This is the common room. It's a multipurpose area used for homework and socializing. On the right are the female dorms, while on the left there are the male ones. Go up the stairs till you find a door with your name on it, or look for Harry Potter."

Ed started up the stairs, his black overcoat (think matrix Neo version) flapping lightly. He walked past twenty or so doors when he found one that announced his name in gold letters. He opened the doors and looked at the room.

It was big, housing 5 beds and a fireplace in the center with a circular bar around it, probably for drying stuff. Off to the left was a bathroom that looked big, probably having 3 or 4 showers.

The beds were adorned in red and white sheets, while the floors and walls were stone.

"Nice, interesting." Ed turned around and walked out, heading over to Dumbledore.

"Well, it's a nice room, but I'll keep my bag with me, it's got my stuff." The old man only nodded and gestured for them to exit.

_**The Burrow, morning of the Quidditch world Cup**_

(I'm messing with some canon here, not enough to change the story.)

Harry woke up about an two hours before they were going to leave for the world cup. He was currently drinking some tea with Fred, who was non to lively, when they heard a distinctive crack of apperating.

"I wonder who that is?" wondered Fred aloud. They waited a few minutes, waiting for the person to arrive. There was a knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed the overly cheerful Molly.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore! This is a surprise! Who is this? Oh, I see, very nice. Yes, we can take him, we were going to head out later today!" Harry's interest was rising as the conversation played on. While Dumbledore was an interesting topic, he didn't feel like leaving his tea. The conversation played along for a bit before the door closed.

"Harry, Dumbledore was here, he told us to take care of the new student, a transfer from a small country. His name is Edward Elric, Dumbledore asked you to show him the ropes of the wizarding world."

Harry thought this was an odd request, but hey, Dumbledore asked him to, he would. "So, where is he?"

"Oh, he's just in the front room, why don't you go say hi?" Harry shrugged and walked towards the front room. There he saw the new guy known as Edward Elric.

He was about Harry's height, dressed in a combination of black and white. He had black slacks and shoes, followed by a simple white collared shirt. He had a large black overcoat on (matrix style) and a black messenger bag. On his hands he had black gloves with black metal along open areas where daily abuse would happen. They seemed to go endlessly up his arm.

"So, who are you?" asked Harry.

"Edward Elric, but call me Ed, saying my full name sounds like you're trying to kill me." Ed laughed a bit while Harry gave him a weird look.

"Any who, So I'm Ed, I'm actually an alchemist, so I use these gloves to do the magic, and my alchemy." That came as a shock to Harry. He knew Flamel was an alchemist, but he was the last one to use magic. He didn't even use magic, just associated with it.

"Wow, I've never met an alchemist before, last guy was Flamel," remarked Harry. "Yeh, the guy was a bit of a pussy when it came to alchemy, he was only good at making philosophers stones. Even then, they were crap, little better than frozen red water."

"How was the magically made stone any different than the alchemy one?" asked Harry, tilting his head.

"The real one is made with thousands of human souls, while the one Flamel made used none, so it was little better than red water, which is an unrefined version of it." Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"So, I hear your going to some sporting event?"

"Oh yeh, the world cup, it's the biggest thing in the wizarding world in terms of sports, do you do sports?"

"Only if you count martial arts as a sport. Otherwise I do nothing sports related."

"How good are you?" Harry had seen some martial arts done before and it looked cool.

"Well, I'm fairly good, never beat my teacher though. She's a scary person." Ed shuddered, causing Harry to give him a look.

"Well, let's go meet the rest of the Weasly clan then shall we?" prompted Harry. Ed shrugged and walked into the kitchen where Molly, Arthur, the twins and Hermione were.

"Ahh, Ed, have a nice chat with Harry did you?" asked Molly, busy spooning out food.

"Yeh, nice kid." He walked in where the twins decided to take charge of greeting.

"Hello, I'm Fred-"

"- and I'm George."

"We're the Weasly twins!"

Ed looked at them. "Edward Elric, call me Ed." He held out his left hand and shook their hands. "This is our mom, our dad, Harry you met, Hermione and our useless brother Ron, who is still sleeping." Ed shook the hands of the people that were there.

"Would you like anything to eat? We're heading out soon and it's a bit of a hike. We have bacon, eggs and some potatoes." Ed shrugged and grabbed a plate. While the time difference from Amestris and Scotland was different, so for Ed it was around noon, while it was only about 6 here.

About 10 minutes before they left, somebody decided to wake Ron from his slumber. 20 minutes later they were walking through the woods. Ed was barely breaking a sweat, even with the extra 50 or 60 pounds of automail, while Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Twins were basically sweating sheets.

"How does he do it?" wheezed Ron, taking a gulp of water. Currently Ed was playing a game of leap tree to tree and see how far you can get by traveling the branches.

"He mentioned he did martial arts," coughed Harry. Hermione was silent from drinking the water.

"He must have great stamina if he's leaping from branch to branch," she finally managed to gasp.

"Oi! We're almost there, hurry up!" shouted Arthur, oblivious to their tiredness.

"Arthur!" exclaimed a voice. The trio looked to see an older gentleman with his son. (twilight jackass)

"Diggory!" exclaimed Arthur, walking up and man hugging the gentleman. "How's it been?"

"Ahh, it's been good, this is my son Cedric."

"Nice to meet you, this is My wife, Molly, the twins, Fred and George, Ginny, my daughter, Ron, the youngest, Harry Potter and a kid who is staying with us till school starts, Edward Elric." He pointed to each person, ending with Ed.

"Nice to meet you, you going to Hogwarts Edward?" asked Cedric.

"Yeh, 4th year," replied Ed. Without any more conversation, the group headed through the forest some more, Ed still leaping from tree to tree. The trio was amazed that he was still going.

They arrived at a hill with a mouldy boot in the center, the endless countryside stretching before them, endless forest behind them.

"Well, here we are, the port key!" exclaimed Arthur, striding towards the boot.

"What's a port key?" asked Ed, confusion spreading across his face.

"It's a magical transportation tool, you touch it and it takes you to a designated location. They can be almost anything," replied Fred.

"Ahh."

"Alright, gather round, everyone get in a circle!" commanded Arthur. Ed shrugged and stood near the boot, everyone forming a circle.

"Grab the boot!" shouted Molly. Ed grabbed the tongue, while the rest grabbed various parts of it.

Without warning, the world spun, spinning the combined people through a blue electric vortex before throwing them onto a hill. Ed was the first to recover, standing up.

"Well, that's an experience that I would prefer not to repeat," muttered Ed. He looked around, spotting a very large building, partially dug into the earth. Between them and the building was a large mess of camps.

"We're staying in the tent village you see there," pointed out Arthur, who was standing next to Ed.

"Well, come along, let's get the tent set up." He started down the hill, followed by the Diggory's, then the trio plus Ed.

"So, Edward-" began Hermione.

"-I've told Harry here, call me Ed. Edward sounds like your trying to kill me."

"Ok, Ed, I heard your an alchemist?"

"Yup, pretty decent too."

_Decent? Decent? Half your soul is at the gate and half of mine is in you, I think that's a bit more than decent!_

Ed quieted the voice in his head. "I'm looking into magic for a change of pace, seemed like something to pass the time."

"Oh, did you get your wand?" she asked. Ed just pointed to his gloves. "Ollivander mentioned when alchemists try to use a wand, the results are somewhat destructive, using a glove to channel the energy is much safer."

"Oh, we had an alchemist that was-"

"-rather famous, I know. He was a pussy when it came to alchemy, using magic to try and create something only alchemy can make." Hermione shut up at that point.

"And here we are!" exclaimed Fred and George. "The Weasly tent!" They were pointing to a tent that barely went up to Ed's shoulders, and was just as long.

How was 9 people going to fit in this thing. To his surprise, they all walked in, not even rustling the edges of the tent.

Curiosity caused him to peak his head in... revealing a giant house with walls of tent fabric. Startled, He pulled his head out and examine the small 3D piece of fabric.

He looked inside, seeing this house with wood floors and bunk beds.

He looked out, seeing a small smoking chimney, a tent flap, and enough surface area to make a coat.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to magic," muttered Ed, stepping inside.

A few hours later, he found himself hiking up stairs of this building, apparently heading for their seats. Dumbledore had bought another one for Ed that was right beside the family group.

"Geeze, how high are we?" asked Ron, taking a breather.

"Let's put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know," drawled a voice. Ed looked down to see a pair of platinum blonds, one obviously being the father of the other.

"Ahh, but I don't know this person, tell me dear boy, how has time with the poorest wizards been?" Asked the taller person.

_That person is Lucious Malfoy, one of the dark lord's servants, he's a xenophobic wizard, meaning only 100% wizard families are ok in his books. The shorter one is Draco, he's his son, an aspiring servant, he's in your year at this school._

"_Thanks Truth, you might be helpfull."_

"Well Lucious, they've been pretty nice to me considering I didn't know magic existed up until 3 days ago, in fact, I'd have to say they are a hell of a lot better than you," replied Ed, earning a shocked look from everyone, followed by whistles of applause from the twins.

"Watch it, I'm in the ministry of Magic, we could have you sent to Azkaban!" exclaimed Lucious.

_He actually can't do that, even if he did, you'd bust out faster than I could take your limb._

"Somehow I doubt that. Well, if we're done talking to this idiot, let's head up to the top for our seats and fresh air, there's something in the air that's making me dizzy," exclaimed Ed, hopping up the stairs, the Malfoy's staring at him.

"Good going Ed!" cheered Fred.

"No idea how many people want to do that!" continued George.

"While I may work in the ministry with him, it was nice to see him beaten, if verbally." Arthur had a grin on his face the whole game. The golden trio just gaped at him, never before had they seen a bluntness like that.

The game was relatively peaceful after that, the only notable things happening including Ed's astonishment at the flying broom sticks, giant dancing leprecon and self piloting balls.

The evening passed by quickly, Ireland winning the cup by 10 points. Nobody believed that Ed knew where the golden ball was the entire time, but that was his personal bit of pride. It was in fact hiding in the broom tail of one of the seekers. The only reason Ireland won is because their seeker lost his grip and dislodged the snitch.

Arthur was lighting the small stove in the tent, Molly was cooking dinner, Fred, George and Ron were shouting something to do with the teams, Harry was watching with amusement, Hermione was talking with Ginny and Ed was watching Harry.

"_Truth, mind giving me some info on this Harry Potter?"_

_Nope, I'll leave that to you, I can say you should keep an eye on him though, he does attract trouble._

Ed grumbled a bit at that, but hey, Truth didn't give handouts. Ed became aware of screaming from outside the tent.

Frowning, he got up to investigate. "Ed, something wrong?" asked Arthur.

Ed held up a hand to silence him before sticking his head out. By now he had attracted attention.

There were people running frantically away from fires that were spreading. Ed noticed there was a party of 8 that had tall black hats and skull masks on, shooting fire out of their wands.

_Those would be the dark lord's servants, known as 'Death Eaters.'_

Ed pulled his head back in. "Looks like lord mouldy shorts has sent his death munchers to attack, I would suggest you run," was all he said before darting out and assuming the Elric code: go against the flow.

He ran, but clapped his hands and pressed them to his pant leg, slicing the cloth and reaching into a compartment and pulling out a small Amestrian made 9 mm pistol.

He ran up to about 40 yards from the Death Munchers.

"Howdy folks, how's it going?" asked Ed as calmly as stating the weather. The response was to shoot a bolt of green energy at Ed. About a foot form Ed it slashed into a field of blue energy.

_Yeh, when you did the pant leg, I made some fun transmutation circles in the gloves, because magic is essentially a combination of light and energy waves that affect everything, these arrays cast a field of energy that adjust itself to whatever's being cast, so you're more or less invulnerable from magic._

Ed smirked at the display and Truth's explanation. If he looked, he saw the edge of a circle on one of the gloves sheet of metal covering the forearm.

This prompted more spells to be cast, only shimmering against his magic shield.

"Well gents, I do believe it's my turn. I'll give you till the count of 5."

Over in the woods, the Weasly family had managed to escape, hiding in the trees. Of all people, Draco managed to come across them.

"Better watch out Granger, I hear Death Eaters go after mudbloods only," taunted Draco, much to the hatred of everyone else.

"Shut it Malfoy, they could go after you too," countered Ron.

"They won't go after me, I'm-" The air was punctuated with a series of pops. Most of the wizards had no idea what it was, but those few who had experience with the muggle knew what it was.

"What's that noise?" asked some of the Weasly members, along with other random people. Draco among them.

Arthur had a vague idea what it was, but he couldn't put his finger on it, but Hermione knew what it was.

"That's a gun!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What's a gun?" asked Ron. Ron looked around. "Hey, where did Harry go?"

"It's a muggle weapon, it shoots a small piece of metal at incredibly high speeds intending to hurt someone, it's usually fatal," answered Hermione. Draco paled, but only at the death part.

Ed popped off a few shots with his pistol, hitting the black clad figures in the torso area. A few shots hit the wands, blowing them up in a small explosion of wood and magical energy.

Seeing they were beat, they did their twist and vanished, but not before letting lose a large wall of flame in every direction.

Now, in his first encounters with fire, Ed would have ran, but he devised a fun little defence against fire, form a shell around him where there is no oxygen. It prevents the fire from spreading, even if it does get hot inside his 'bubble.'

Ed clapped his hands, forming the air bubble and watched as the flames consumed everything. When it dissipated, Ed began to check for survivors.

"Jeez, I can't stay away from people trying to kill me or people near me for 5 minutes, can I?" he asked to no one in particular.

Harry woke up lying face first in the dirt. He had been trying to get away when he tripped and somebody kicked him accidently sending him into the far corners of his mind. He was just now waking up to a very dark and smoky landscape, burnt shells of tents everywhere. Looking around, he saw a figure in a black stumbling around. Harry thought it might be Ed, but the person had black hair so he pushed that away from his head.

The man stopped moving and pulled out his wand, pointed it at the sky and cast some spell, he was too far away to hear the words.

Out of the wand poured a light that went up to the clouds, shaping them into a snake coming out of a skull.

Ed looked around, finding few bodies, none which were alive. He was about to give up when he saw a man stumbling around before casting a spell into the air.

Now, Ed usually is an impulsive guy, so he decided to wait and see what it did. When a snake started to pour out of a skull, hissing at everything below, Ed took his changes.

He raised his gun and fired off a shot into the air, scarring the guy off.

"Ed?" called a familiar voice.

"Harry? I thought you ran away?" called Ed, seeing the black haired boy.

"I was, but I tripped and somebody kicked me in the head, knocking me out. What were you doing?"

"Well, somebody had to take care of the munchies, so I did the traditional Elric, charge blindly into the fray!" Ed was quite proud of himself. It was a tame experience by his standards, but hey, it was something.

"Wow, you have a weird life, don't you?" asked Harry.

_He doesn't know the half of it, poor naive kid._

"_Yeh, but hey, it can be fun when a person is that naive. You're a perfect example of a being that takes advantage of that."_

There were several cracks around Ed, causing him to bolt into action.

The first one he delivered a chop to the neck, stunning, the second he drove an automail kick into the solar plexus, rendering the person incapable of doing anything for a while, the third he dispatched with a punch, and the fourth was trapped in a scissor hold with his wrist being turned painfully in the wrong direction, causing him to drop his wand.

As if on que, Arthur ran up with the Weasly family plus Hermione. "Ed? Did you do this?" he asked, somewhat shocked at the scene.

The three personal guards of the minister, highly trained Aurors, were all on the ground, probably not having intention to move for a while, while Ed had the minister in a scissor hold with his wrist bent backwards unnaturally backwards.

"Umm, I would hope so," said Ed in an offhand manner.

"Get off me you idiot!" shouted the minister, red faced. Ed looked at the figure. The lack of bowler hat made it difficult to identify him, but closer examination revealed it to be the minister.

"Ah, sorry about that," apologized Ed. "It was a reflex." The minister was huffing, anger seeping out of his plump face.

"And how did that make it ok to attack the minister of magic?" the man all but yelled.

"Well, considering the munchies just attacked, Harry was knocked out, and all of a sudden there are some cracks around me, I'm going to act on instinct. Next time Apperate further away." The minister lost the wind behind his argument.

"Well, you have a point, say, what did you do to my personal detail?" The group looked at the three guards, who were showing no sign of getting up today.

"Umm, I would get more guards, that's all I'm going to say," commented Ed, earning a very quiet high five from the twins.

"Wait, what does that mean, 'the munchies just attacked?'" asked the minister.

"Oh, Death Eaters, about 8 of them, burning shit. Kinda beat them off," replied Ed offhandedly, not caring for his shocked expression.

Ed looked around. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm bored of burnt fabric and wood, I say we leave this place and let the 'skilled' ministry people handle it." People were curious as to how Ed came across his commanding tone, but, for the oddest reason, they obeyed.

"Yes, well, I'll take my family and guests back home, I'll see you later Minister," said Arthur, rushing the kids and wife away.

[A.N.] there you go, chapter two of my redo! [Hey, I rhymed again.] I'm prolonging the story by delving deeper into the movie, playing out parts in the movie. It's my attempt to give a better story.

Now, I decided I'd explain the story before the events of this lovely fanfiction. Now, there was the plot with Father, turn the country into a shiny red rock with some added longevity, but, when Ed scraficed his alchemy for Al, Truth had to balance this out. The way I figured is Truth has to keep a balance, so everyone has alchemy, but only some people can do it because of a higher brain function required, usually passed genetically. So, instead of removing alchemy, Truth sent him to a world where there was no alchemy, the CoS world. CoS played out as usuall, Hitler failed miserably. Now, Ed's world has this Magic, just never mentioned, hence why the Fuhrer only knows, plus mentioned people in this fic. Hitler in this world did his plan, but Amestris is a small country in the middle of nowhere. Don't expect me to explain where or how. I don't care, figure it out for yourself.

If you have any questions, comments, reviews, preferably reviews, then review them, cause we all like reviews, and this has been your author, VivaNewVegas giving you a redo of a chapter. Already working on redo 3, who knows how long or what happens.


	3. Arrival

Ok, it's your beloved author here, and I got some interesting reviews. I'll address some of them.

Eternal Love's Eclipse: You asked why did Dumbledore not do a magic healing solution, well, If I'm correct, Al already was scheduled for surgery, and I assumed the brothers wouldn't want to use the magic for healing to that extent. While their ok with medical alchemy for cuts, bruises, scrapes, stuff like that, replacing a whole limb would not be accepted by them. Hence, Automail.

Now, an explanation for the gloves. I've made this fanfiction so that magical and alchemical energy are different. Magical is like particles in everything, the wand sucks up those particles and uses them, the better a wand for a person, the more particles used. Alchemical energy resides solely in a person and is channelled through the hands. The gloves are perfectly matched for Ed, cause the gloves are made for a powerful alchemist who has seen truth, so what they do is block his alchemical energy for magical stuff and absorb energy around him for it, while it lets his alchemical energy flow through the gloves when doing alchemy. Also, just cause I want to, the result of alchemists using this kind of glove, and Truth's influence over the gloves and Ed, causes him alchemical colour to be black and white light.

Oh yeh, in the last chapter I described the light as blue and yellow, that was a mistake, I'll fix it later, the official is black and white.

cupcakecorruptionxD: Nice review, simple, easy, gave a laugh.

Anywho, that's the explanations for this story and chapter, enjoy.

On with the story.

The group of people approached the Weasly home, the red headed people looking sullen.

"Something wrong?" asked Ed, not sure why they were unhappy.

"It's what happened at the tournament, it's damn stupid how Death Eaters were able to get in and do that much damage!" exclaimed Arthur. "Where was the security? It was a brand new building, so how did they get through security?" The family quietly let Arthur rant as they stepped inside.

"So, since that bit of excitement is over, all I have to do is waiting for school to start. I haven't been to school since I was 7." Ed continued this train of thought, the remaining people minus a ranting Arthur curious.

"You dropped out of school at 7?" asked Hermione, shocked.

"Hmm? Oh yeh, studying alchemy is a commitment, not an afterschool activity. When my brother and I were deciding to delve into alchemy, we dropped out. World history on how our ancestors cured meat and painted homes is not helpful to the study of alchemy. It made sense, that and we knew far more than our classmates."

"You have a brother?" asked Ron.

"Yeh, He's at the school right now, but you'll probably see him in the library."

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, The family doing a basic routine. Harry was off and on sending messages to a person names 'Snuffles.' Ed was assuming these were to his godfather Sirius Black, the escaped 'murderer.'

The fact that every message addressed to 'Snuffles' was using a different owl every time was a big tipoff. The most notable change in the routine was when Ed's Phoenix decided to come and say hi.

Ed was reading a book about magical history, something about uses for dragon blood, just for shits and giggle, when Chewie dropped in.

He became aware of his presence when he heard a large call from him. Looking up, he saw the large red winged figure of Chewie.

"Here Chewie!" called Ed, holding out a gloved automail arm. The large bird flew onto his arm, folding it's wings and nuzzling it's head against Ed's for a minute. Ed noticed a small piece of paper on his leg. "What you got there?" muttered Ed. He pulled the small piece of paper from its leg, putting it in his pocket. Ron looked out his window.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S EL CHUBECABRA!" This, for the oddest reason, caused the whole family plus guests to run out to Ed, seeing the bird.

"How did you get that bird?" asked Fred.

"The whole Weasly family for generations has been walking past that bird and no one has ever managed to see it's eyes, and here you are, full on having it on your arm!" Ed was looking at the family.

"Umm, actually, it sorta picked me, I didn't even see him until he tapped the cage. And his name is Chewie, not that other name."

They were crowded around Chewie, marvelling at the beautiful bird.

After that, there was nothing of significance. The small note was just a message from the shop on how to get the best out of the Phoenix. Ed didn't really care, it turned out the bird like hunting and had eliminated a large portion of the field mouse problem.

The day finally came when they were to go to Hogwarts.

"Finally, I was starting to go stir crazy!" exclaimed Ed. There were similar replies from the other 4 years and third year.

Ed was walking through King's Cross station, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were pushing carts loaded with trunks, owls and a variety of other stuff on carts. Ed had a black messenger bag, a black trench coat with white collared shirt and black pants on. For the 5th or 6th time, Ed loved the endless space in his bag. He had all his clothes, books, money, and any other stuff he needed in this bag. He probably looked the most normal person in the whose station, let alone their small group.

"Let's see, platform 9 ¾." Silence from Ed. More silence. "Well, world is crazy, I'll just follow the people who employ the crazy everyday." They large group arrived at the barrier between platform 9 and ten.

"So, I hope you guys know how to get across, cause I don't." They laughed a little at his comment.

"Watch and learn mate, watch and learn," advised a sagely Fred. He began his lesson by charging at a speed that would make a bullet envious, heading for the barrier.

Ed thought he was going to crash, but just as he hit it, he vanished. Ed's eyes became dinner plates. He rubbed his eyes a few times, blinking.

"Did he just run through a wall?"

"Yeh, it's just an invisible wall, nothing fancy." Ed watched as the rest of the group ran through the wall, leaving him alone.

"Well, when in Rome," muttered Ed, sprinting towards the brick barrier. Right as he thought he was going to hit, there was a slight whooshing. Opening his eyes, he saw a scarlet red train, accented with black at the head of a couple dozen cars. He saw the large group packing their stuff into cars near the back, while students were saying their good bye's and hopping into the cars near the front.

"Well, I'm going to find a seat then," thought Ed, heading for a car that looked relatively empty. Stepping on, Ed didn't notice anything about the kids that screamed magic, besides the wood sticks poking out of back pockets or sleeves. In fact, a good portion of them could probably fit in with Amestris culture. If they could find it.

Ed picked an empty room, plopping himself down on the window seat. His thoughts began to drift towards different topics.

He wondered what Al was doing, if he was exercising his new limb. He'd better, or he'd destroy it just so Winry would kick is ass into making him. Ed chuckled at that thought.

"Oh, hey, there you are," exclaimed a voice. Ed looked to see Hermione standing at the door.

"Guys! I found Ed!" Harry and Ron appeared, taking seats in the cabin.

"So, what's this I hear about a curse at the school?" asked Ed. He never did get around to it.

"Oh, this crazy thing, every year we have a new Defence against the dark arts teacher, some say the job is cursed. No teacher has ever held the position longer than a year, it's kinda funny actually, it's been that way since anyone can remember." Ed nodded. He wasn't so sure about a curse, but there must be some prevailing circumstances, like when it comes to that, Dumbledore is a complete idiot. It's a thought.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to take a nap, you guys have fun." Ed proceeded to nod off, going into a light sleep. The three friends started talking about classes, grades, past adventures, stuff before summer that they hadn't already talked about.

It was a nice train ride when Ed smelt something in the air. It was hardly there, smelling slightly of pompous ass mixed in with holier than thou.

Rousing himself from sleep, he assumed a position that looked like he was asleep, but was in fact gripping a knife in his sleeve.

It wasn't long before the smell got stronger, finally resulting in the form of Draco Malfoy to open the door.

"Well well Potter, still hanging around with the poor folk? Well, it's not too much of a surprise, poor mudbloods stick with poor mudbloods." He noticed the 4the person in the car. "Oh, so this is another person to your poor party? Well, no surprise, his mother-" He never got farther because a combat knife etched with alchemical arrays flew from the mass of black and gold towards Malfoy. It was spinning slightly so that when it hit his hair, it shaved it right off down the skull. It continued, embedding itself into the ceiling.

"My hair! What did you do?" screamed Draco, feeling the trench on his head. "Well, I was having a nice nap when this really bad smell woke me up. I tried to get back to sleep when this idiot decides to insult my mother, so I threw that knife at your hair." Malfoy tried casting a spell to put it back, but nothing happened.

"What did you do?" he screeched even further. "Well, that knife is special in the fact that now you have to completely shave your head in order to ever do magic again, and even then, you have to let it grow out." There was a dead silence.

The goons on either side of Malfoy were staring, amazed. Mostly cause of the reverse Mohawk.

Crabbe, Goyle, teach him a lesson," ordered the platinum blond. They grinned, beating their fists against their hands, trying to look tough. Ed shrugged, doing the only thing he thought was smart; pull out his 12 inch dagger from his coat.

There were gasps, some in wonder at the knife, some wondering where it came from, and, in the case of the thugs, the reflective surface.

"I should warn you, this isn't the only sharp thing I have on my person, I have a few throwing knifes, another combat knife, and a fun trick to blow you up."

Crabbe and Goyle backed away, one of them pulling the knife out of the ceiling and handing it to Ed handle first, keeping it as far away from him as possible. When Ed took it, the duo bolted, leaving Malfoy with his stupid hair looking stupid.

"Well, you can go now, I don't feel like dealing with you." Ed turned around, heading back to his spot, hoping the warmth wasn't gone.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" exclaimed Draco.

Ed spun around, throwing the knife at Malfoy, letting it plunge through his heart, the last half inch poking through his back. He coughed up blood, stumbling backwards, eventually backing through the window and falling out, probably ending up beneath the tracks because the train gave a larger thump than usual.

Ed heard a voice from somewhere, calling him.

Blearily, he opened his eyes, waking from his sleep. "Ed, wake up, we're getting close to the school." He saw the figure of Hermione, more specifically her cleavage.

"AHH! Wait, was I dreaming?"

"Yeh, why?"

Ed remembered his awesome dream, the one where he killed Malfoy with his knife. "No reason." Hermione looked at him. "Whatever, we're getting close to the school, you should put your robes on."

"I'm not wearing those robes. Dumbledore even said, I can wear colors that blend in, I'm only here for a year anyways."

"Damn you," muttered Hermione. Ed shrugged, settling back into his position, not falling asleep but reliving the dream.

_Yeh, I like that dream as well. Only difference is I got to see the splatter._

"_Darn, I wanted to see the splatter. Was it good?"_

_Very, I'll describe it. It was like a bomb on the side of a building, the entrails were hooked on the wheel housing sections, and an arm was flopping between the car and wheel. _

"_What about my knife?"_

_Oh, it was hilt up in the grass, very poetic by your standards._

Ed felt the train slow down, pulling into the station. Harry walked in, wearing his robes. "Damn, I'm glad I'm not wearing those," commented Ed, standing up.

"Hey, their actually quite nice, very roomy," countered Harry. Ed just rolled his eyes and brushed dirt from his shoulder.

"The day I wear a quilt is when hell freezes over." Harry just shrugged, walking out of the car. Ed followed, the group of 4 standing around.

"Were supposed to go to the horseless carriages. Anybody know where they are?" asked Ron. The group started looking around.

"Well, there are some carriages there, but they got some weird zombie horses on them," announced Ed, pointing at the carriages.

"What do you mean, there's nothing there," stated Hermione. Ed gave her a disbelieving look.

"Yeh, cause it's hard to miss the zombie horse with wings pulling the carriages, right."

"He's right Hermione, I can see them too." Now everyone stared at Harry. "Well, at least someone believes me."

At that fun moment (yeh, I'm only going to mention her to clear this up for our characters) a white blond girl walked by them. She had this distant look in her eyes.

"There called Thestrals. There a magical animal that only can be seen if a person has seen death." She continued her pace, walking towards a carriage filled with other Ravenclaws.

The group of 4 were silent, instead hopping onto the carriage pulled by zombie horses. Hermione was thinking about how that's a good adaptation for defence, while she, Ron and Harry wondered who Ed saw die.

The carriages pulled up to the school, stopping by the front door. Well, Ed assumed it was the front, it was damn big enough and Truth wasn't offering any advice.

That confused him, why was Truth helping him out so much? There had to be some equivalency here, he just couldn't figure it out. Whatever it is, it'll present itself sooner or later. Wait, what if it was another limb, or his eyesight, or some other crucial part of his body? He shuddered at that thought, but was confident Truth was going to provide answers sooner or later. After all, if part of Truth resided within Ed, then there must be some reason it's happening.

And to think, it started with a stupid transmutation done by halfwit thugs.

The 4th years were collected by a teacher and funnelled into a large room with 5 tables, 4 parallel to each other, while the fifth was side to side. There was a particularly ornate chair at the center of this table. That was obviously Dumbledore's chair.

As Ed looked at the other tables, he caught a familiar bronze haired sibling with smoky grey eyes. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, petting his cat.

"Al!" exclaimed Ed, heading for the seat beside his brother. Al looked up to see Ed in his black trench coat striding towards him.

"Brother!" exclaimed Al. He stood up and one arm hugged Ed in a brotherly manner. (Sorry, if you wanted yaoi, it's not here.)

"So Brother, how was your week? Did you get bored?"

"Well, we went to some sporting event, that was interesting, some terrorists burnt the tent city where we were, but we all got out unharmed, except for Harry, he got kicked." Ed sniggered, remembering how much of a fuss Harry put up because of a slight kick to his head.

"And how was your week, going through the rehabilitations ok?" asked Ed.

"Yeh, so far I have full range of motion in my thumb and pinkie. How come I seem to be progressing much faster than you?"

"Winry used a new port, she said it translates the signals better, fooling your nerves. It won't take as long as I did if you push yourself." Al nodded. Ed noticed people were filling the seats around them, so he shushed the conversation. "If anyone asks about your arm, you were in a car accident and are getting used to a fake arm from our country." Al just nodded before the golden trio sat down next to them.

"Hello, I'm Hermione, he's Ron, and this is Harry Potter, who are you?" asked Hermione. Al couldn't place it, but the forwardness of it put him off.

"Alphonse Elric, I'm Ed's brother."

"Oh, Ed mentioned you," said Ron.

"So, who's the DADA teacher this year?" asked Harry, said question intended for Hermione.

"I don't know, why you always think I know everything?" she asked, the two boys of the golden trio gaining sudden interest in the ceiling and their nails.

Ed became aware of Dumbledore standing up to a podium covered in spent candle wax.

"Greetings students, another year is before us, another feast. But before we can eat, I have a few announcements. First, as always, the forest towards the east is forbidden for students to enter, but the one to the north is open up to the barrier. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has posted a list of forbidden items on his door, please make note of viewing this. Now, for a special announcement. This year, Hogwarts is privileged to host a prestigious event, the Tri Wizard cup." The hall erupted into chatter about it. Dumbledore let them talk for a minute.

Ed noticed the trio were glancing at each other. "Wouldn't that be something," muttered Ron.

"However, because of the mortality rate, the rules and events have been altered. To inform you on these changes I present Mr. Crouch, head of magical games." Dumbledore sidestepped, letting a man in black robes step up to the podium. He put his arms out at his sides, as if he was displaying something.

"Due to circumstances within the Ministry, it has been decided that no one under the age of 17 may participate in the games." This caused a large uproar of disapproval, some shouts of it being crap.

"SILENCE!" boomed the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Ed was surprised that such a volume could resonate from such an old person.

Everyone was staring at him, who motioned for Crouch to continue. "The two schools will be Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, who will attend Hogwarts in late October. At that point, students of legal age may enter their names into the cup." The hall continued with groans of hatred, none liking the rule. Ed noticed Cedric was looking especially happy. Probably because it eliminates quite a few people from the running.

Crouch stepped away from the podium, walking out of the hall by a side door.

Dumbledore resumed his post. "And before the feast, I have one last announcement. This year, we have two exchange students with us, however, only one will be attending classes. The other is here to research. May I present Edward and Alphonse Elric!" Ed and Al waved to the students, some clapping, some glaring, and some, (fangirls) devising plots to get them to like them. Sadly, unbeknownst to them, the boys were already spoken for.

"Edward Elric will be in Gryffindor and is learning abroad, while his brother is researching magic, please treat them as you would any student."

"And, let the feast begin!" With those words, food appeared on the tables, no matter what year you were in, you could hear people wowing at it.

Ed was surprised at this, food was not meant to appear out of nowhere. Al was accustomed to it, he regularly ate with the staff during the past week, mostly so that they could understand these two new people. One of the points brought up was attire, let's just say Ed get's to wear what he wants, but he's not going to be drinking buddies with some of the staff.

Ed poked his food, making sure it was there, before diving into it with glee. The opening feast consisted of almost every animal on the planet, (not hotdogs) a few different salads, a variety of breads, and possibly 4 kinds of gravy. All in all, Ed ate very well.

He noticed Dumbledore stand up, heading for his podium. "Now, some of you may be wondering who the new DADA teacher is. I'm afraid he's running late, but I assure you-" Dumbledore was cut off when the doors crashed open revealing the creepiest sight ever.

At first, it looked like a ball of wet leather, rolling across the floor. Closer inspection revealed it to be a man in a thick wet leather coat, hobbling on a peg leg. He had a huge walking stick with him, but the weirdest part was his face. It was scarred along his left eye, and his left eye was replaced with a giant orb that was spinning endlessly, looking at students. It rolled into the back of his head.

It was slightly creepy.

"Ahh, and here is your new DADA teacher, Professor Alastar Moody." Dumbledore leaned over and whispered something into his ear, Ed not hearing what was said. Probably a greeting or something.

"He will be teaching the DADA course this year and hopefully for many years to come, now, Prefects, please escort the students to their houses."

8 students wearing a fancy badge stood up and called their respective houses, directing them to different parts of the castle where the common rooms were hidden.

Ed followed the Gryffindor group, while Al headed to his private room, hidden from the school.

It was late at night, and Ed realized just how late it was when he let lose a jaw breaking yawn that let lose an audible crack. Some of the students actually checked the stairs to see if they had cracked, not realizing it was his jaw.

The group arrived at the fat lady portrait, most of the house standing on the stair.

"Password?" asked the fat lady, wearing some fruit dress.

The prefect was about to speak when he faltered. The other prefect was having trouble remembering. Reluctantly, he looked to the group.

"Umm, sorry, but does anyone know the password?" There was murmuring amongst the house, finally ending in shakes of the heads. Ed looked around, seeing that for some reason nobody knew the password.

"Holy gate," muttered Ed, pushing his way to the front. "Fat lady, open the door please, we don't have all night," commanded Ed, fishing out his pocket watch. He showed the front to the portrait, who looked at the watch, before nodding.

The frame swung open, much to the shock of the students. "By the way, mind telling me what the password is?" asked Ed.

"Draconis. That is this week's password." Ed nodded, thanking the portrait. He stepped inside, leaving the house dumbfounded.

"Well, that was interesting," commented Ron. A few of the Gryffindor's nodded, not saying much else.

Ed started up the stairs, followed by numerous amounts of students, the reason being Ed's dorm room was the highest, shared with Harry, Ron and Neville.

He looked around the room, seeing at the foot of 3 beds there were trunks, while at the 4th there was an empty space. Ed shrugged and removed his bag, transmuting a hook from the bed post to put it on. He shed his overcoat and hopped into bed, making sure nobody saw his automail. While it wasn't a big deal as it used to be, some things people didn't need to know.

DADADADADADADA

Next Day

DADADADADADADA

Ed woke up at quarter to 6, the time his biological clock was set to. He glanced around, taking note of the 3 roommates that were currently in various states of comas. Harry was somehow stretched across his trunk, Ron had eaten half a pillow, and Neville was chewing on his sheets.

_Holy Truth, and all I do is sleep with my mouth open, these people are insane._

"_You got that right, hey, if your omniscient, how did you not know this?"_

_Limited omniscient, I know large events, tragic life stories and other crap pertaining to people who travel the gate in their existence, I don't concern myself with minor details, like sleeping habits. If it's useful for bribery at the gate, then I know it._

Ed mentally nodded, cutting the conversation with Truth. He got out of bed and put on a fresh shirt, making sure his 'gloves of Truth' as he called them, were secure on his arms. He shrugged on his black overcoat, checking for any defects in the material.

Satisfied, he exited the room and headed for the front door of the common room and headed to the great hall to eat.

He arrived at the Great Hall within minutes, surprised it was only 6 am.

"_Huh, took me longer than I thought,"_ Ed thought. He spotted Al at the far table, munching on some food. Besides him and Mr. Norris, there was nobody here.

"Hey Al," called Ed, walking over. Al waved, mouth full with eggs. He swallowed quickly.

"Hi Brother, did you sleep well?"

"Yeh, the beds are ok, apparently 6 am is early for this place. How did you get the food?" asked Ed, now noticing there was nobody but Al and himself in the room.

"Oh, I found a rope in my room, turns out it calls room service. I just asked for breakfast in the Great Hall everyday at 6. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Nice, next time though, can you ask for two plates? I'm hungry."

"Sure, apparently breakfast isn't served until quarter after 7, so you have plenty of time." Ed frowned, realizing that he had over an hour to wait before the students started getting up.

"Screw it, I'm going for a jog," was all Ed said, leaving the hall. Al shrugged and munched on bacon.

"Oh, and Al, since you're a 'researcher,' why don't you find the equivalence in magic?" asked Ed, standing by the door.

"That's a good idea, gives me something to do. Have fun on your run," called Al, finishing the slice of bacon.

Ed walked out of the room, heading for the grounds. He had seen the Quidditch field during his tour of the castle and decided it would be a good place to run a few laps.

Harry woke up, somehow half on the floor and half on his trunk. He got up, feeling a small crick in his neck. He looked around and saw the oddest sight.

Ron was munching on the small remaining corner of his pillow, while Neville was slurping sheets like spaghetti.

He looked over to Ed's bed to see that he was absent from the room. Confused, he checked the bathroom, but it was empty, even the showers were dry.

"Weird," he muttered. He walked over to the window, checking on what the weather was like. Imagine his surprise when he noticed a black figure running around the Quidditch field, doing laps.

"I wonder who that is," he thought aloud.

By this point, Ron woke up. "Hey, where did my pillow go?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Ron, I think you ate it, I found you eating the corner of it a minute ago."

"Oh." Ron shrugged, getting up and walked over to the window.

"Blimey, is that Ed?" asked Ron, staring at the black dot on the field.

"He goes fast for someone that short," commented Ron. The blur stopped. A smaller shard flew from the mass, flying at the window. Ron sidestepped quickly, right before a knife flew through the window and sank hilt deep into Ron's bed post. Harry hesitantly walked over to the knife, pulling the shred of fabric from the hilt.

"Ron, you should read this," said Harry, slightly worried. Ron took the slip of fabric and read the wording.

_I'm Not Short!_

_P.S. Tell harry to leave the knife under my pillow, and Ron, don't eat my pillow._

"Blimey, he's got good hearing, doesn't he?" asked Ron, holding the fabric. Harry shrugged, walking over to the knife. He tried to pull it out, but it was sunk into the wood and was not budging. Sighing, he used some magic to pull it out, but the force cracked the bed post. Harry noticed the edge was hooked.

"Holy crap, that's a vicious looking knife!" exclaimed Neville, now awake and void of sheets.

"Yeh, Ed threw it from the far end of the Quidditch field, broke Ron's bed," said Harry, depositing the knife under Ed's pillow.

"He's definitely strange, that's for sure." Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. The conversation shifted over to what breakfast was going to be.

[A.N.] there you go, chapter 3, it's a tad boring, but hey, it's a needed chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, next chapter will come after an update to Fullmetal at War. Then after chapter 4 for this and 6 for the war one, perhaps I'll update my FMAKP fanfic, maybe. I've also got 2 new ideas for a fanfic, both pretty good. I'm making a poll on my page on what I should start first, I'll leave it open until I'm done chapter 7 of this story. Have fun with anybodies future endeavours.


End file.
